


Baby It's Cold Outside

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold Weather, Cute, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Day 17: the prompt is "I'm cold" "here's my jacket"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Evie and Draco were walking together to Hogsmeade and it was a beautiful, crisp morning. Evelyn was bundled up as much as Draco was and she was warmed even further as he took her hand. He had on his warm, black hat and Evie was wearing an emerald green sweater and jeans which she swore kept her warm. Draco lead her into the Three Broomsticks and she smiled at him, her nose and cheeks tinged a soft pink. Draco went to Madam Rosemerta first and ordered two butterbeers and he nodded when she said she would be over right away with them. 

Draco pulled out the chair for Evelyn and smiled as she sat down. He took his seat across from her and took her hands in his. 

"Darling your hands are cold", he murmured, feeling the cold of them even under her gloves. Evie nodded and rubbed her hand up her other arm. 

"Yes, I'm still cold", she said hoping to warm up with the butterbeer as Madam Rosemerta set it down in front of them. Before Evelyn could even process what was going on, Draco was standing and taking his thick, black coat off and draping it around Evie's shoulders. 

"What about if you get cold?" She protested. Draco just shrugged as he took a sip of his butterbeer. Evelyn smiled shyly and sipped at her butterbeer too. 

"I'll be fine until we get back to the school. I care mostly for how cold you are my dear", he said quietly. Evie blushed and looked away before taking a sip at her warm drink and sighing softly at the comfort it brought. Draco sipped at his drink as well before reaching across the table to take her hand and lace their fingers together. Evie looked at him and smiled while bringing his hand up to brush a kiss across his knuckles.


End file.
